Estar enamora es
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Heero conocé a Duo por casualidades de la vida, su anciana madre los presenta y es el inicio de su amor. Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" /Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/photos/a.1629268083787242.1073741916.748686198512106/1631994060181311/?type 3


Estar enamorado es...

Heero era un hombre solitario, lo fue desde que nació. Nunca tuvo la vida que cualquier niño tendría. Era hijo de militares, por lo tanto, el régimen y la disciplina estaban en su casa desde que tuvo uso de razón.

El asunto no cambió cuando entró al colegio de niños ni en su formación básica, mucho menos cuando, en vez de entrar a una escuela preparatoria, lo hiciera a una militarizada, como su padre lo había estipulado y ordenado.

Sus años luego de eso fueron sólo la antesala a lo que sería toda su adultez. Se sabía un hombre serio, ex militar, retirado con honores a la edad de cuarenta años. Sin mayores logros que las guerras internacionales pasadas en las que tuvo un mínimo de participación, pero que le valieron méritos suficientes como para que, al solicitar su retiro, este le fuera otorgado sin mayores problemas.

El volver a casa fue un momento difícil, por que su padre ya no vivía y su madre era una mujer de edad, además, claro, de ser hijo único.

Primera cosa diferente que pasó cuando llegó, porque, pese a saber que su madre estaba en casa al cuidado de una enfermera, no se esperó nunca encontrarla al cuidado de un muchachito como el que estaba sentado junto a la anciana mujer.

Su madre se emocionó cuando lo vio volver a casa, le había dicho de sus planes, pero no de que estos fueran a hacerse realidad en tan corto tiempo.

Abrazó a la mujer con el mismo cariño que siempre, amaba a su madre y le dolía verla en el estado en que estaba. Después de todo sus padres, militares ambos, esperaron a la adultez antes de tener descendencia, por lo que ahora su anciana madre contaba con mas de setenta años.

Pasaron la tarde rememorando viejos tiempos, siempre en la compañía del chico. Entonces la mujer reparó nuevamente en él.

-Lo siento tanto, que cabeza la mía -dijo con una dulce sonrisa-. Hijo, este lindo niño es Dou Maxwell, es quien me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, desde que mi antigua enfermera se dio de baja por maternidad.

-Mucho gusto, señor Yui.

¡Dios santo! Tenía que ser el cansancio del viaje, por que sólo atribuía las 46 horas en avión que tuvo que pasar, para comparar la sonrisa cálida del muchacho, con la aparición de un ángel.

-Un gusto. Gracias por cuidar de mi madre.

-No es nada, adoró pasar los días con la mamá Yui, sus anécdotas de juventud son revitalizantes.

-¿Mamá Yui?

-Yo insistí, hijo -le dijo la mujer interviniendo- Duo es muy joven aún y no tiene padres con él.

-Soy huérfano, desde que nací prácticamente, así que me dediqué a la enfermería pues me apasiona cuidar a la gente, tal como las personas que cuidaban de mi en el orfanato.

Decir que Heero no se conmovió con eso, sería una vil mentira.

Este niño era, a ojos de ex militar, lo que necesitaba en su vida.

El tiempo pasó, y con este, el convivir con el chico. Duo era alegre y vivas, pero también tenía su genio. No se dejaba sobornar con halagos ni piropos, de hecho, parecía que Heero le era totalmente indiferente, porque aun cuando el hombre mayor llegara con algún dulce -que, dicho sea de paso, su madre le comentó que eran los favoritos del enfermero- Duo sólo agradecía con la cabeza y tomaba unos pocos.

Nunca tomaba en cuenta sus muestras de caballerosidad a la antigua, y fue su madre, la mujer de edad que lo trajo al mundo, quien le dijo el problema de todo su cortejo.

-Te estas volviendo viejo, hijo, incluso en el arte del amor -le dijo un día en que ambos tomaban una copa de vino en el patio de la casa.

-Te pediría madre, que no intervengas en…

-Guarda silencio, hijo -dijo seria, dejando la copa vacía en la mesita de terraza, ganando la completa atención de su hijo- sé lo que digo. Te gusta Duo, lo veo en tus ojos. Te recuerda lo que es un hogar, te hace sentir seguro.

-Suenas cursi.

-Por que estas enamorado, hijo -dictaminó la mujer con alegría- soñé toda la vida con este momento, esperando a la persona indicada para ti. Aunque he de decir que no pensé que esa persona fuera a ser un chico, quince años menor que tú.

-Dios, madre, me haces ver como un degenerado.

-Lo eres, hijo, pero entre nos, Duo es adorable.

-Pues creo que no le parezco lo suficientemente atractivo o llamativo como para que me tome en cuenta.

La mujer dejó salir el aire, como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia al cielo

-Creo que si tu difunto padre estuviera aquí, te hubiera obligado a apurar las cosas -le dijo, seria nuevamente-, he visto como Duo te mira, como se sonroja cuando ya no lo vez y has hecho algún movimiento.

-Madre…

-Le gustas también al chico, hijo -le dijo a modo de confidencia-. Lo que pasa es que tú estás yendo demasiado lento -dijo sirviéndose algo más de vino.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Chocolates y palabras endulzadas esta bien, si es que quieres conquistar a una de mis amigas, pero con Duo tienes que ser un poco más directo, hijo -le dijo chocando sus copas-. Ve a la yugular.

Desde esa conversación, de la cual Duo se enteraría un par de meses después, fue que las cosas cambiaron entre el ex militar y el enfermero.

Si le preguntaban a Heero en que momento de su cortejo fue que Duo cayo, pues no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero había hecho todo lo que su madre le decía, le invitó a salir, lo llevó a presentaciones de la milicia aérea, lo cual Duo disfruto como un niño, viendo todos los aviones e incluso pudo volar en uno, el mismo Heero lo piloteó.

Se pasaban en citas que a la madre de Heero se le hacían de lo más románticas.

Aunque cabe destacar un momento en especial, y que, a juicio del ex militar, fue el que inició con todo el romance entre ellos.

Era un día de febrero por la tarde, fueron por un pedido de su madre y medicinas que Duo tenía que comprar para la mujer. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el lugar estaba atestado de gente yendo para todos lados, no fue buena idea ir a esa hora, pero ya estaban allí. Fue entonces que Duo lo sintió. Un jalón a su pantalón y su billetera estaba lejos de su alcance. Heero no preguntó nada, salió corriendo tras el escurridizo ladrón, que en un momento se había volteado y reído al ver que sólo lo seguía un hombre adulto. Se creyó con suerte y pensó que lo había perdido. Entonces fue estampado contra una pared y las pertenencias de Duo volaron lejos. Heero era un hombre con todas las de la ley. Le dio una paliza al ladrón y luego lo entregó a las autoridades cuando estos llegaron a pedido de los transeúntes que fueron testigos de todo.

Duo estaba casi con corazones en los ojos cuando Heero volvió a su lado y le entregó sus cosas. El mayor se sintió satisfecho al ver la sonrisa de alegría de Duo y no hubiera pedido nada más. Pero los labios que se estamparon contra los suyos fueron más que recibidos cuando tuvo conciencia de ellos.

Desde ahí fue que partió todo. Estaba seguro.

Su madre se enteró de su romance casi un mes después, cuando, en un descuido por parte de ambos y creyendo que la anciana dormía una siesta, fueron sorprendidos por la mujer que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, encontrado a su hijo comiendo la boca de su enfermero y las manos de éste perdidas entre la camisa y la piel de su retoño.

Ambos se habían puestos rojos de la vergüenza al ser descubiertos en tal posición, pero la mujer, lejos de enojarse -que fue lo que Duo pensó que podría pasar- abrazó al par y entre lagrimas les pidió ser felices.

La felicidad empezaba, pero también la amargura.

Cuatro meces después, en un hermoso día de junio, la madre de Heero partió de este mundo.

Un velorio con honores en su nombre, mientras que Heero abrazaba a un lloroso Duo mientras bajaban el féretro de su madre. Era impresionante cuando amaba el enfermero a la mujer.

Heero entonces supo que lo que le dijo su madre era verdad. Estaba enamorado por completo de ese niño.

Amaba verlo reír, pero también, lo amaba aún más ahora que lo escuchaba sollozar bajito entre sus brazos, sufriendo por la partida de su madre.

Se prometió entonces hacer de Duo una persona feliz a su lado.

Eso mismo iba en el discurso que dio un día de septiembre, cuando le pidió matrimonio en una plaza famosa de Italia por donde iban viajando.

Duo le dijo que sí. No había marcha atrás.

Duo amaba a ese serio hombre que le miraba con adoración y que le fue conquistando poco a poco. Que le demostró con palabras y actos que era la persona más importante de su vida.

Nunca lo obligó a nada, ni lo presionó cuando no se sintió listo la primera vez que casi sucumbieron a la pasión. No era por que Duo fuera escrupuloso ni vergonzoso, pero sentía, en ese momento, que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente atractivo para yacer con Heero.

Que equivocado estaba.

Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, ambos sintieron que tocaban las estrellas con los dedos. Que eran capaces de vencer a todos. Que la muerte no tenía cabida entre ambos, que el tiempo no pasaba…

Estaban enamorados.

-Prometo que te amaré por siempre, que no habrá nada en este mundo que me haga separarme de ti -le dijo el mayor tomando la mano de su prometido frente al juez civil que los estaba casando- sé que te amo más que a la vida, que soy capaz de bajar el cielo para ti, que eres, fuiste y serás el único y más grande amor de la vida y que así seguirá hasta el día que muera.

-Que espero no sea pronto, por favor -le dijo entre lágrimas, conmovido por los botos de Heero-, yo prometo retribuir cada gramo de amor que me brindes, colmarte de alegrías a diario, de ser paciente y respetuoso cuando el tiempo lo amerite. De ser la luz que iluminé tus días y ser la ultima persona que veas al acostarte y la primera en ver al levantarte, porque a mi lado sólo tendrás el más puro amor que pueda brindarte.

Todo estaba dicho ya. Cuando el juez los hizo firmar y les dio vía libre para besarse. Estaban casados al fin.

Luna de miel en casa.

Por que así mismo ellos lo decidieron. Se quedaron toda la semana en casa, dentro de las cuatro paredes que les brindaron cobijo en sus primeros días de romance. Que fueron testigos de los jugueteos de Heero cuando arrinconaba a un abochornado Duo sólo para besarlo de improviso. O cuando era el mismo Duo quien se metía a hurtadillas a la habitación del dueño de casa, sólo para besarlo y luego escapar dejándolo con ganas de más.

Esta vez no había huidas, pero si besos furtivos, cada vez que Heero se le acercaba por detrás cuando Duo estaba preparando algo para comer, llevando sólo una polera larga como ropa. Metía sus manos por debajo de la polera, acariciando las caderas de su esposo mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Duo gemía y trataba de mantener la calma y no estropear la comida, pero las caricias de Heero lo volvían loco. El hombre sabía muy bien donde tocar para hacerlo enloquecer.

-Quiero devorarte a ti -le dijo mordiendo su lóbulo, para luego hacerlo girar y quedar de frente, levantando la polera y quitándosela, quedando completamente desnudo.

-Que grosero -dijo divertido, sin importarle mostrarse desnudo frente a su esposo, no ahora, no cuando los días y noches anteriores habían hecho el amor por toda la casa-, pareces no saciarte.

-De ti nunca -le dejo besando en la boca, mordisqueando sus labios y chupándolos, acariciando sin el menor descaro las nalgas de su joven esposo mientras lo movía contra su cuerpo para crear fricción.

-Espera, Heero -le dijo deteniendo un poco la pasión del hombre-, vamos a comer primero -le pidió llevándolo a la mesa- ya luego podrás disponer del cuerpo de tu esposo como más te plazca -dijo guiñándole un ojo y volteándose para recoger la polera del suelo, agachándose de manera vulgar y luego dejando que la tela cayera de manera obscena por su cuerpo.

La promesa de algo mejor fue lo único que mantuvo a Heero a raya, pero ya luego de saciar su hambre y el de su esposo, saciaría su lívido. Duo sólo sonrió de espaldas, sintiendo la mirada hambrienta sobre su cuerpo, su futuro se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, tenía un marido que lo amaba y al cual amaba en la misma medida.

No tenían nada más que pedir.

Fin


End file.
